


100 words on the chain of command

by loveinadoorway



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: 100 words on the chain of command<br/>Pairing/Characters: Kirk/Uhura<br/>Genre: hmmmm<br/>Rating: PG-13, I think - nothing happening, REALLY<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Spoilers: none<br/>Disclaimers: No harm intended, no profit made, yadda yadda.<br/>Summary: I offered drabbles on request on tumblr (yes, sometimes I'm krezzy) and leandralocke wanted this pairing. Never done it before, never written Star Trek before. Let's see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on the chain of command

****He was responsible for their bodies and souls. He had to guide them, command them and sometimes even send them to their deaths. Nobody could take that burden from him.

As he waited, alone in the dark, he put the burden aside for a moment of much needed respite. He waited in the proper position, on his knees, head bowed. She entered the room, a shadow preceded by a whiff of exotic perfume. Excitement rose inside of him. Soon, she would make everything alright.

“Are you ready, James?” she whispered softly.

“Yes, Mistress Uhura, I’m yours to command.”

Obedience. Freedom.


End file.
